ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Gomusha
Gomusha is a fusion of Gomora and Zamusha/Zamsher. Appearance Gomusha greatly resembles a normal Gomora, albiet clad in armor resembling the space swordsman Zamusha. His ridges and horns are also more jagged than a typical Gomora, and the fusion carries a gigantic katana with it at all times. Lastly, Gomusha has red eyes much like Zamusha. History Origins As a member of the Zamusha group, this Zamusha was accustomed to traversing the universe for tough battle and worthy opponents. One such opponent was the ancient beast Gomora, known for once beating an Ultraman in physical combat. An Alien Fanton had tipped him off to the monster's presence on an asteroid, pointing to it possibly having escaped from the Monster Graveyard. Zamusha didn't care however, only wanting to face his opponent. The two were battling furiously. Gomora was as strong as Zamusha had been promised, but he had his speed and wits to keep his head above water in this confrontation. Zamusha slashed with his blade and while this did damage, the Gomora kept coming. The two continued their struggle, unawares to a mysterious watcher overhead. An Alien Nackle, impressed by the skills of both combatants, watched their battle, waiting for the moment to send out his Black King. Eventually, the Nackle did so, growing to gigantic size himself as he and his monster attacked both Zamusha and Gomora. With no other options, Zomusha and Gomora joined forces against Nackle and Black King, fighting valiantly until they were ultimately overpowered and blasted back by their opponents. Defeated and broken, Zamusha looked to his former foe. Gomora nodded and let out a soft growl of respect for a worthy opponent and ally, accepting it's fate. However, Zamusha would not allow this to be the case. Using the last of his power, Zamusha gave his power, experiences, and all that he was to the Gomora, combining the two into a fusion monster of great power and skill. Soon after, both Nackle and Black King were defeated. With the battle over, the newly created being roared into the dark cosmos before him. The universe would soon know the name of the ancient swordsman, Gomusha. OrbGeed Taisen Being a Fusion Beast, a Gomusha appears as one of the characters in this taisen. Because he's sentient and not evil-hearted, he ends up allying with the heroes. Abilities * Super Oscillatory Wave: Gomusha can fire a wave of energy from his nasal horn. It is more powerful than the original Gomora's, and is green in color. * Hoshikirimaru: Like Zamusha, Gomusha is a master swordsman, and has great skill using his katana. He can use it to deflect projectile attacks or extend its length at will, and it can kill weaker foes with one slash. Trivially, the names of his attacks using it are not as elaborate as the original Zamusha's. ** Oscillatory Burst: Gomusha's finishing attack, he can channel the energy of his Super Oscillatory Wave through his sword, then by stabbing the opponent, release it into their body. Like the original Gomora, he traditionally finishes by tossing them overhead, with them exploding upon hitting the ground. * Armored Mega-Ton Tail: Gomusha retains Gomora's enormous and powerful tail, now enhanced with Zamusha's armor. * Brave Revolt: An upgraded version of Gomora's Brave Burst which increases Gomusha's strength and agility, allowing him to deliver both faster and stronger strikes in melee or with his katana. * Space Adaptation: Gomusha can survive and breathe in space. * Burrowing: Borrowed from his Gomora component, Gomusha can burrow at moderate speeds, his speed increasing with his determination. * Extraordinary Jumper: Like his components, Gomusha can leap to incredible heights. Trivia * This is one of the most random yet awesome things ever. * The inspiration for this page came from artwork by @ultrakenp on Twitter. It can be seen here. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Gomora Variations Category:Aliens Category:Fusion Kaiju Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Kaiju Allies Category:Anti-Hero Category:Darklops Rogue